Fiend Deck
Fiend Decks are decks based on Fiend-Type monsters. With a lot of powerful attackers and a variety of weak monsters with nice effects, Fiends are a force to be reckoned with. Since most of Fiends with a high ATK score are Dark monsters, they combine very well with Deck Devastation Virus, and can be used in conjunction with Strike Ninja. As well as Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, a powerful fiend with high ATK (2700) as well as high DEF (2500) with a devastating effect. Dark Necrofear Deck This build centers on the summoning of the monster Dark Necrofear, released in Labyrinth of Nightmare and reprinted in Dark Beginning 2. Boasting a powerful 2200 ATK and a pretty high 2800 DEF, this monster's special ability is what makes it special. Capable of stealing an opponent's monster when it's destroyed by equipping to the selected target as an Equip Spell Card (just like Snatch Steal but without the Life Point gain) makes Dark Necrofear very hard to get rid of. Most of these decks use Newdoria and http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Germ%7CGiant Giant Germ to mantain field presence and gather Fiends in the Graveyard. Kuriboh can also be used to gather Fiends in the Graveyard to summon Necrofear. Because of the summoning cost of this card (removing 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play), many players use it in conjunction with Dimension Fusion and Return from the Different Dimension to summon every removed monster and attack for game. Perhaps the most over-looked monster that could be used in this deck is Masked Beast Des Gardius. However, most players tend to dislike the summoning cost of this card which forces you to include multiple copies of Grand Tiki Elder and/or Melchid The Four Faced Beast-each being normal Fiend monsters with mediocre ATK. Another reason might be the effect of Des Gardius when sent to the graveyard, forcing you to include atleast one The Mask of Remnants spell card which essentually does little to help your deck without Des Gardius. But as a Fiend monster with a whopping 3300 ATK, Des Gardius can be a powerful addition to your offensive fiend arsenal and works perfectly with this deck's theme. An ideal strategy would be sending Des Gardius from the field the graveyard (Deck Devastation Virus is a great way to do this) thus activating its second effect to gain control of an opponent's monster. Then remove the Des Gardius in your graveyard from play with Necrofear's effect. Finally use Return from the Different Dimension to special summon Des Gardius back to attack with your other Fiends removed fom play. So the only real puzzle would be getting Melchid or Tiki Elder plus one other monster on the field at one time to summon Des Gardius. A good way to do this would be with monsters like Giant Germ or mystic tomamto, but mystic tomato is not a Fiend monster so you may or may not want to include it. Ultimate Offering is likewise a great choice if you have Melchid or Tiki Elder in your hand but normal summoned once already. Category:Deck Type Archfiend Deck Those decks use the Archfiend monster family, released in Dark Crisis, and reprinted in Dark Revelation 1. Archfiends are fast monsters, with a lot of powerful Level 4 attackers like Archfiend Soldier and Shadowknight Archfiend. Terrorking Archfiend is a powerful monster with only 4 stars that is capable of negating the effects of any monster it destroys. It's only drawback is its summoning requirement (having an Archfiend monster card face-up on your side of the field in order to Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card). Archfiend monsters have 2 effects in common: * The first one, which states that you must pay a certain amount of Life Points to keep these monsters on the Field. This cost is not optional, and you must pay if possible. If you run out of Life Points, Archfiend monsters are destroyed immediately. * The second one, that allows to the controller of an Archfiend monster card to roll a six-sided die when that monster is targeted by an effect. Each monster states a (number of) result(s), and if the die provides that result, the targeting effect is negated and the targeting card is destroyed. The Life Point cost is the main weakness of this deck.Pandemonium is a Field Spell Card that prevents both players of paying the Life Point cost (and allows to a player whose Archfiend monster is destroyed to search his/her deck for another Archfiend monster with a lower level than the destroyed one and add it to his/her hand). Because Archfiend Decks rely on Pandemonium to avoid losing due to its own costs, players tend to avoid this type of build. Recommended Cards Monsters * Vilepawn Archfiend * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Shadowknight Archfiend * Terrorking Archfiend * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Archfiend General * Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Pandemonium Watchbear * Inferno Hammer * Archfiend Soldier * Mist Archfiend * Dark Necrofear * Archfiend of Gilfer * Cyber Dragon * Darkbishop Archfiend * Sinister Serpent * Warrior of Zera * Mazera DeVille * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Kuriboh * Mad Archfiend * Dark Resonator * Dark Tinker * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Infernalqueen Archfiend Spells * Checkmate * Dark Designator * Field Barrier * Falling Down * Heart of Clear Water * D.D. Designator * Hammer Shot * Pandemonium * Archfiend's Oath * Convulsion of Nature * The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler * Axe of Despair * Gravekeeper's Servant Traps * Sakuretsu Armor * Battle-Scarred * Curse of Anubis * Nightmare Wheel * Hate Buster * Final Attack Orders * Nightmare Archfiends * Prideful Roar * Solemn Wishes * Dark Illusion * Solemn Judgement * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole Synchros * Red Dragon Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend Dark World Deck This Deck type centers on the use of Dark World monsters, introduced in Elemental Energy, to dominate the field by using cards with discarding effects, like Morphing Jar, Card Destruction and Dark World Lightning, or by forcing the opponent to discard cards from the user's hand by effects like Dark Deal or Dragged Down into the Grave (a well-known combo is to give your opponent your face-down Morphing Jar with Creature Swap and then attacking it to trigger the Jar's effect and cause a discard "by your opponent's card effect", very bad news for the player not using Dark World). A Dark World build is fast, and can occupy the 5 monster card slots very quickly, but that causes a very small hand size. Card of Safe Return and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World are used to prevent that, as well as Morphing Jar. Another good Idea with this deck is to use Darknight Parshath. Since you are constantly discarding monster cards and most of the dicarded monster cards are DARK type, Parshath will gain 100 atk for each one. If you have Mystic Plasma Zone on the field it gives DARK monsters a 500 atk boost and if you have at least 6 DARK monsters in the graveyard, Parshath becomes a single tribute 3000 plus atk monster. a good way to get rid of some dark fiends and make more monster space is to use raviel lord of pantasms who has a whopping four thousand atk Recommended Cards Monsters * Zure, Knight of Dark World * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World * Gren, Tactician of Dark World * Scarr, Scout of Dark World * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Morphing Jar * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Great Maju Garzett * Goblin King * Doom Shaman * Dark Necrofear * Darknight Parshath * Dark Resonator * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Dark World Dealings * Gateway to Dark World * Dark World Grimoire * Dark World Lightning * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Mystic Plasma Zone * Dark Designator * D.D. Designator * The Cheerful Coffin * Card of Safe Return * Swords of Concealing Light * The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * One for One Traps * Dark Deal * The Forces of Darkness * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor * Fine * Negate Attack * Imperial Iron Wall Synchros * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend Darkworld Beatdown Recommended cards Monsters *Raviel, Lord of Phantasms *Marshmallon *Sangan *Dark Crusader *Gene-Warped Warwolf *D.D.Trainer *Mystic Tomato *Giant Orc *Marauding Captain *Grinder Golem *The Bistro Butcher *Mask of Darkness *Wall of Illusion *The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams *Familiar Knight *Big Eye *Luster Dragon *Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Zure, Knight of Dark World Spells *Lightning Vortex x2 *Tribute to the Doomed *Brain Control *Smashing Ground *Dark World Lightning *Dragged Down into the Grave *Sword of Dark Destruction *Black Pendant Traps *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Rainbow Life *Cemetery Bomb *Hate Buster *Fruits of Kozaky's Studies *Interdimensional Matter Transporter *Magic Cylinder *Trap Hole *Torrential Tribute *Threatening Roar *Shadow Spell *Spellbinding Circle *Metalmorph *Astral Barrier *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Divine Wrath Category:Deck Type